


Experimental Love

by trulyahoeforsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyahoeforsherlock/pseuds/trulyahoeforsherlock
Summary: It's a short one, but it's cute.Sherlock just needs one more experiment to complete his work...





	Experimental Love

The smells wafting out from the small kitchen almost consume me as I sit, my back towards it. Something about the mix of sulfur and cocaine just didn’t sit well with me as I read down the newspaper, the noise of clinking glass and hmph’s of discouragement following. Sighing, I flip to the next page, and find myself almost delighted to see a small comic at the bottom of the paper. It’s short and sweet, like I wished today would have been.   
If I was honest, today hadn’t been as spectacular as I wanted it to be. Molly’d invited Sherlock and I out for breakfast and low and behold, a case took its course just hours before then and without warning. Unless you considered a foggy Sherlock throwing on his suit and yelling at you to get up a warning. Things like this never failed to make me exhausted, and without having to speak a word Sherlock rang up Molly and called in sick, letting me sleep for another three hours. I still felt sleepy.   
“John,” Sherlock calls at me and I glance over my shoulder at him. He stands thinly at the table, gloved hands holding two beakers. “Can you tell me how long it takes to overdose with cocaine?”   
I stick a finger up at him and throw my newspaper on the side table. “Sure.” I stand and reach for the laptop, opening it, and obeying to answer his question. “Well, the seizures begin about 2 to 3 minutes after intake and last for 30. So, roughly 30 minutes.”  
Sherlock smiles at me and, before dropping his head to continue working, he tilts his towards me. “Could you...come over here?”   
I shrug and leave the laptop to accompany him at the kitchen table. It’s messy and covered in beakers, slates of cocaine, and unreadable handwriting. Typical Sherlock Holmes.   
With a swift breath in, Sherlock sits down the beakers he’s just mixed and removes his gloves. Sitting them aside, he flexes out his thin fingers and looks at me. “Give me your hand.”   
“What?” I stand, my eyebrows furrowed.   
“Give me your hand. What part didn’t you understand?”   
I shake my head, confused as all hell. “I just,” I shrug.   
Sherlock rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, sliding his fingers between mine and squeezing. My heart instantly begins to thump and I swallow heavily. “Why are you-”  
“It’s for an experiment, just, sh.”   
His eyes fall to the floor as he holds my hand, bringing it up to his lips and holding it there. He gives me tiny kisses across the top of my hand and fingers. I watch him in awe, almost wanting to pull away, but don’t. His lips are warm across my skin and a wave of chills scale down my back. For a moment, he holds them there, and then he lifts his face. “Just perfect.”   
Suddenly, he drops my hand and begins pulling his gloves and glasses back on. No words, no anything. “Thank you, my dear Watson.”   
“I,” Slowly stepping backwards, I nod. “You’re..welcome.”


End file.
